


Predator and Prey

by Jay_Dayy



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bisexual Veronica, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Heather McNamara, Jason is insane, Lesbian heather Mcnamara, Sad AU, Suicide, Veronica comes out of the closet, but not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Dayy/pseuds/Jay_Dayy
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4VQQopMR-A  Inspired by this piece of art.Veronica gingerly grabbed the doorknob with shaking hands. Her breath hitched and tears began to pool in her blue eyes. She slowly inched the door open to reveal her loves wolfish grin, which taunted her to no end. He held out his arms... And she stepped into his embrace, letting him envelop her into darkness. His darkness.





	1. Primal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know I'm a Wolf | Heathers AU | PMV](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295890) by Obscuritea. 



Veronica's hand flew to her mouth to muffle the beginning of a scream. A scream caused by Jason Dean slamming his fist against the closet door. She quivered and backed away from the surprisingly flimsy door. She pressed against the wall of her closet, trembling as her legs gave out and left her sitting on the floor. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but each time JD would say her name it sent her deeper and deeper into blinding panic. Her eyes darted around frantically, eyeing the clothes she used to wear before meeting the Heathers and the clothes Heather D. picked out for her.

Even as she sat in the closet, Veronica pondered if going with JD was such a bad idea. He protected her, loved her, gave her affection... But does that really excuse the psychopathic behavior? The homicidal intent? The primal look in his eyes when they killed Kurt and Ram? The strange, obsessive love he had towards 7-11 slushies?

Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did he have to be this way? Was it because of his mom's untimely death or the aloofness of his father? Could she have stopped him or fixed him, or is Jason a lost cause? 

Tears began to roll down her face, and she quivered like a stretched bowstring. 

The door. Open the door. Veronica crawled forward slowly, tears beginning to obscure her vision. Her breathing shook along with her hand, which stretched towards the doorknob... Her fingertips brushed against the cool metal and she shivered violently. His voice, muffled by the wood of the door, sounded forlorn and doleful. Her heart panged with hurt for the boy. Despite his obvious... Instability, he has proven many times that Jason Dean truly loved her... And she loved him back.

Maybe if she loved him enough, he'll change. He had to, right? Anything is possible.

Veronica slowly climbed to her feet and wiped her eyes with her ultramarine sleeve. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, attempting to blink away her tears. She looked up to see Jason Dean's face twist from surprise into a pleased smile. He said something, but Veronica couldn't quite hear it over her heartbeat thudding in her ears. He held out his arms... And she slowly stepped into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her and pushed her closer to him, close enough so she could hear the pitter-patter of his own heartbeat. Once she would've thought this was intimate, loving... But now he was trapping her, smothering her close to his chest like he wanted her to suffocate.

He looked down at her with eyes full of contained chaos and thirst for violence. She looked back up, now realizing that he had never changed... He always had that cold, nearly manic look, but it seemed like there was never any true love. It was more like he viewed her as his possession, one that he needed to protect. Veronica was filled with horror and disgust for him, but now she realized she was trapped with him. 

If she didn't go with him, he'd make her life a living hell. He would probably hurt her parents, hurt Martha, or hurt her. Veronica needed to do this to save them. They didn't do anything and they were good people who didn't deserve to die. None of them really did. Veronica wanted to cry, but she realized it was time for her to put up walls between her and her emotions, so she wouldn't fall apart. 

"Kiss me," he breathed, "Thank you so, so, much. You know that I love you, right?" Jason shook her, "right??"

"Yes, Yes, I-" She choked, "I know." Veronica stood on her tippy-toes and pecked him on the lips. Jason smirked and pulled her in; turning her chaste, innocent peck into a passionate kiss. He pulled away to stare at her like a trophy, and all she could feel was bile rising in her throat. 

"Come on." He said, grabbing Veronica by the wrist and tugging her forward. "My car's right outside." They snuck back out the window to not alarm her parents to what was going to happen. She honestly wanted to hide this from them, they were good parents and they truly did care for her. It would destroy them if they knew what their precious Veronica was about to do, who their precious Ronnie was going to become.


	2. Godless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I accidentally posted the other chapter. It wasn't done, but I guess it works as an introduction.)

Veronica looked through the windows on gym door to see people she's gone to school with for several years. They were smiling, scream-singing the school cheer, Heather N was cheerleading with a beam on her pretty face. It was quite the difference from just a few days ago when Veronica found her sobbing in the school restroom with a mouthful of pills. She stopped and stared, her eyes again beginning to fill. They were so innocent. They were all just children doing horrible things, but most of them didn't even realize or understand what death was. They've barely even had a taste of life. 

Heather N spotted her, and during a small break in her cheering routine she smiled and waved at her, gesturing for her to come in. Veronica's heart shattered.

Jason Dean noticed Heather's kindness and tsked. "Veronica, we have to go." She nodded dumbly and followed him. They descended into the boiler room, where a red light bathed the two in the color of fire and anger. Veronica kneeled next to him and watched him activate the bomb, pretending to listen to him explain how he made it and how it worked.

A timer flashed, the seconds slowly counting down to everyone's doom. They ticked down to the tempo of her pounding heartbeat.

"W-We gotta get out of here." She said, slowly getting to her feet. Jason Dean grinned at her compliance and they left the school hand-in-hand. Jason urged her to speed up, leading her up a small hill about a block away from the school so they can get "front row seats to the show."

 

**Five...** "Hurry up, Veronica!" He laughed.

 

**Four...** "I'm going as fast as I can!" Veronica huffed, looking back to the school.

 

**Three...** "Are you ready?!" He was so happy. Veronica wanted to vomit.

 

**Two...** They stopped and waited for the bomb to go off.

 

**One.**

...

There was silence except for the muffled sounds of the pep rally, and the sound of relief coming from Veronica's parted lips.

 

**BOOM.**

Veronica's eyes shut as the school erupted and rubble flew into the air. The couple stood on the hill, letting the color of the fire bathe them. Veronica's world was filled with her shaky breaths, crackling flames, and screaming. She was honestly surprised anyone would survive that. They stood there for a minute, dumbfounded by it... And then Veronica heard her screams. 

Heather N was louder than the rest. It seemed like she had tried to follow them and was only a little bit away from the school when the bomb had gone off. Veronica's heart dropped and it seemed like her legs had a mind of their own and were suicidal because they began to run away from Jason Dean and towards Heather.

It took her a bit, but she managed to get to Heather before it was too late. 

There she lay in her cheerleading uniform, her scrawny body broken from the blast. Tears poured from her eyes as she writhed in agony. Veronica collapsed next to her, cradling her face and murmuring apologies. Heather whimpered, but a smile spread over her face as she stared up at Veronica. Obviously, the poor girl didn't realize what happened, or she'd never look at Veronica that way... No one's ever looked at her in that way, now that she thought about it.

"Vero-nica... You came to the pep rally, I saw you." She breathed. Veronica shook her head, tears dribbling from her face onto Heather's pale cheeks. 

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry, Heather, I'm so sorry."

"I'm so happy you came..." Heather murmured, wincing, "I've never- seen you at a pep rally before, I'm so sorry your first one... Blew up." Was she apologizing to Veronica and joking around? "Thank you so much, Veronica. If you weren't for you I'd be-"

"Don't-Don't thank me, please!" Veronica rasped squeezing her eyes shut in horror, "Don't please, please-" Veronica was silenced by lips on hers, her eyes shot open to see Heather kissing her, her face scrunched in a mixture of pain and determination. Veronica's cheek burned as she kissed back, tasting salty tears trickling into their passionate kiss.

It was like Heather was washing away her fear, her disgust for herself, and her pain in that moment. In those few seconds, Veronica realized how much she adored the yellow clad girl with bright, innocent eyes. Heather's hands met her face as their lips hesitantly moved against each other's lips softly. They broke apart to stare at each other, dumbfounded. 

"That was my first kiss." Heather sighed, "Thank you, Veronic-" With a boom, a hole appeared on her forehead and blood splattered all over Veronica. She let out a scream as Heather's body fell on her, leaking blood all over her outfit.

"Well, well, well," Jason Dean's voice, as smooth as silk right in her ear, "I didn't know you'd cheat on me with a girl. Disgusting." He spat the last word before his hand became entangled in Veronica's brown hair and he yanked her up. "It's time to go, Veronica."

She wanted to fight, to scream, to get away... But she couldn't stop staring at Heather's body and remember her passionate last kiss.

 


	3. Swung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

_Creak._

Veronica looked at the door, nervously itching her neck. Jason said he was going out for a bit to hang out at the hotel bar, so she assumed she had enough time to get this over with.

_Creak._

She wouldn't cry. She can't cry. She won't cry. She stretched up and tugged on the rope.

_Creak._

Veronica was ready to re-join the Heathers if she was even allowed to go to Heaven (if it existed, of course.)

_Creak._

She was so excited to see Heather McNamara again.

_Creak._

She looked down at the creaky stool she was standing on, and then at the rope she had hung on one of those hooks in the ceiling meant for plant pots.

_Creak._

She took a deep breath and the stool was knocked over from under her feet and she fell.

_**Creaaak!** _

Everything faded away with a snap.

 


End file.
